


К вопросу о детях

by GrafEnone



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Маюзуми Чихиро чрезвычайно везёт на мелких и заносчивых засранцев. | Это история о том, как Маюзуми неожиданно находит ребёнка, а дело кончается ожидаемой маюакой.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: дра котова  
> Вдохновлялся этим: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/4/4/9/2449582/84435148.jpg

— Ну, — хмуро сказал Маюзуми. — И кто ты?  
Не то чтобы на него наталкивались меньше, чем на всех прочих людей в толпах, но вот дети зачастую обегали его стороной. Этот же, врезавшись всем корпусом в Маюзуми, замер, потряс головой и уставился на него во все глаза, накрепко схватив за штанину.  
Мелкий нахалёнок был рыжеволосым и кареглазым… этот цвет напоминал палую вишню и ещё нечто очень знакомое. И Маюзуми очень не нравились эти ассоциации; подсознательно он чувствовал: всё это плохо кончится.  
Ребёнок смотрел на него обижено и требовательно, будто Маюзуми посмел не выполнить какой-то его приказ. Бесило это несказанно.  
— Как твоё имя? — повторил Маюзуми. Мальчишка упрямо сжал губы, стиснул маленькие кулачки и с вызовом шмыгнул носом.  
«Всё это плохо кончится», — напомнил себе Чихиро и вздохнул, подумав, что непременно пожалеет о своём решении. А затем спросил:  
— Где твои родители? Ты потерялся?  
Мальчишка неровно сглотнул. Лицо его вмиг стало каким-то жалобным, широко раскрытые глаза влажно блеснули. Маюзуми было испугался, что тот сейчас расплачется, но обошлось: малец только снова шмыгнул носом и утёр его кулаком, кивнув.  
— Потерялся, значит, — пробормотал Чихиро, оглядываясь. Площадь кишела народом. Найтись и найти кого-то здесь было совершенно невозможно.  
— Ладно, — снова вздохнул Маюзуми. — Ты мне так и не скажешь своего имени?  
Мальчишка упрямо замотал головой. Взгляд его стал упёртым и злым. И по-прежнему отдалённо напоминал что-то. Кого-то.  
«Вот же!..» — мысленно скривился Чихиро и подавил новый вздох. Он смотрел прямо в напряжённые тёмные глаза, полные очевидной готовности сопротивляться всему неугодному, полные скрытой властности, полные непоколебимого требования подчиняться… Впрочем, вероятно, Маюзуми это всё просто почудилось. Он тряхнул головой и присел на корточки.  
— Если ты мне ничего не скажешь, тогда я буду звать тебя «Сей-чан», идёт?  
Мальчишка — уменьшенная копия чёртова Акаши Сейджуро — подумал немного и с очевидным сомнением на лице кивнул.  
— Вот и хорошо. Моё имя Маюзуми. Давай мы отойдём куда-нибудь, чтобы я смог позвонить своему другу — он найдёт твою маму.  
Мальчишка, подавшись вперёд, открыл было рот в желании что-то сказать или спросить, но так и закрыл, не проронив ни звука, целиком и полностью верный своему странному обету молчания. Он только кивнул, и Маюзуми поднялся, протянув ему руку.  
— Держись, Сей-чан, — сказал он со скрытой усмешкой. На минуту он представил себе настоящего Акаши в таком возрасте: каким он был? Отзывался ли на это имя, каким называл его в баскетбольной команде Мибучи? Или в высших кругах детей даже родители непременно зовут полными именами? В любом случае сложившаяся ситуация вызывала у Маюзуми скорее усмешку, чем какое-то волнение. Происходящее походило на каламбур, и он был полон решимости положить этому конец как можно скорее. А потом вдоволь посмеяться над схожестью этого маленького нахалёнка и Акаши.  
…Мальчишка шёл медленно, крепко вцепившись в ладонь Маюзуми. Он пыхтел и хмуро смотрел исподлобья на окружающих. Так они и добрались до тенистого летнего кафе, где мальчик проворно забрался на стул, выжидательно уставившись на Маюзуми.  
— Сей-чан, ты голоден? — спросил он с неприкрытой весёлостью. Ребёнок прищурился в негодовании, его скулы порозовели, но он всё-таки кивнул, отведя взгляд. Маюзуми хохотнул про себя.  
Как бы вёл себя настоящий Акаши, потерявшись?  
— Тогда как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поесть... — предложил Маюзуми, кинув быстрый взгляд на вывешенное меню кафе, — окономияки?  
Чихиро глянул на невольного попутчика — тот кивнул всё с тем же напряжением — и достал сотовый. Сейчас он наберёт Акаши и избавится от внезапного инцидента.  
Открыв мобильный телефон, Маюзуми замер: экран был глух и чёрен. Батарея оказалась разряженной… Обстоятельство настолько поразило его, что на окликнувшую его официантку он посмотрел с выражением совершенной растерянности. И только потом уже сообразил озвучить заказ.  
— Слушай, Сей-чан, — с заминкой начал Маюзуми, вспоминая, где на этой площади он мог видеть автомат. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поесть тут одному, пока я…  
Он не закончил: мальчишка в одну секунду оказался рядом, крепко схватив цепкими пальцами руку Маюзуми. В его глазах был такой ужас, что Чихиро стало совестно на миг. Ну, да, оставить его одного, и так потерявшегося, — не вариант…  
— Просто, видишь ли, — попытался объяснить Маюзуми. — У меня сел телефон. Нужно найти автомат, чтобы позвонить…  
Уловив в его голосе нотки сомнения и нерешительности, мальчишка расслабился, лицо его приобрело пренебрежительное и надменное выражение; он словно бы одним своими видом выражал скептичность по поводу всего, что Маюзуми делал. Это одновременно злило и как-то не позволяло выйти из тонуса.  
— Ладно… — Маюзуми быстро взял себя в руки. — Ты точно не сможешь меня подождать?  
Мальчик качнул головой, и Маюзуми поднялся.  
— Тогда что ж… пойдём.  
Он вежливо окликнул официантку и попросил отложить заказ, объяснив ситуацию.  
— Вы не знаете, где здесь есть внутригородские* автоматы? — спросил он, и девушка подробно описала, как пройти до поворота на следующую улицу. Маюзуми мысленно представил себе этот путь и вздохнул. Лучше бы он шёл, куда шёл, и не останавливался, наткнувшись на незнакомого пацана.  
— Пойдём, мелочь, — устало бросил он, протягивая мальчонке руку, тот скорчил рожицу и топнул ногой, явно возмущённый таким обращением. Маюзуми весело фыркнул и примирительно улыбнулся.  
— Ладно-ладно, Сей-чан, сейчас пройдём до следующей улицы и там позвоним.  
Окинув мальчишку взглядом, Маюзуми снова представил в голове маршрут, а потом, коротко выругавшись про себя, усадил ребёнка на шею. Так было быстрее. Мальчишка восторженно пискнул, вцепившись Маюзуми в волосы, и звонко расхохотался.  
— Вот так, Сей-чан, — хмыкнул Чихиро, сворачивая. — Держись крепче.  
Мальчик хоть и был лёгким, но постоянно ёрзал и дёргался, норовя упасть. Маюзуми приходилось неустанно следить за ним и крепко держать за ноги, отчего путь до автомата сделался долгим и утомительным. Приметив красную коробку телефонной будки, Маюзуми облегчённо выдохнул и опустил спутника на землю. Тот, повеселевший от прогулки над головами прохожих, кинулся вперёд, раскинув руки. Маюзуми поспешил следом.  
Нашарив в кармане несколько монет по десять йен, он шагнул внутрь, запуская с собой мальчика. Наскоро набрав номер и надеясь, что воспитанный Акаши и на этот раз ответит, Чихиро принялся ждать. Спустя три гудка в трубке послышался привычный спокойный голос Акаши: «Слушаю».  
— Это Маюзуми, — коротко сказал Чихиро. — Нужна твоя помощь.  
— Что случилось, Маюзуми-сан, — полувопросительно произнёс Акаши, и Маюзуми услышал, как тот нахмурился.  
— Тут такое дело, — Маюзуми не сумел сдержать гортанного смешка и ёмко обрисовал ситуацию.  
— Вот как, — задумчиво протянул Акаши и, наконец, решил: — Ждите меня в том кафе, о котором ты говорил, я подъеду.  
Маюзуми отключился и присел к снова поникшему мальчику.  
— Ну, что, Сей-чан, пойдём всё-таки поедим?  
Мальчик улыбнулся и кивнул, протянув к Чихиро руки. Его светлое лицо украсилось слабой улыбкой, заставившей его словно бы повзрослеть. На Маюзуми смотрели искристые вишнёвые глаза… Вновь поразившись сходству, Маюзуми улыбнулся в ответ и усадил мальчишку к себе на шею.  
— Держись, — предупредил он, но на этот раз напрасно. Малец притомился, устал и очень скучал по родителям. Всю дорогу до кафе он провёл, болтая ногами и уткнувшись носом в макушку Маюзуми.

***

Они сидели за столиком, заметным со стороны входа, чтобы Акаши наверняка не смог их пропустить. Мальчик с аппетитом ел окономияки, крутил головой и периодически несильно пинал Маюзуми в колено, привлекая к себе внимание. Маюзуми эмоционально вымотался от непрерывного контакта с пусть и молчаливым, но активным и требовательным ребёнком. Он улёгся щекой на скрещенные на столе руки и без любопытства смотрел в угол помещения. Глаза медленно слипались.  
Когда мальчишка толкнул его в очередной раз носком ботинка, Маюзуми только пробормотал:  
— Отстань, Сей-чан, и ешь свой окономияки.  
— «Сей-чан»? — произнёс над головой удивлённый голос, и не успел Маюзуми открыть глаза, как ощутил, что мальчишка сорвался со стула и крепко вцепился ему в локоть.  
— Добрый день, Маюзуми-сан, — уважительно поздоровался Акаши, когда Чихиро выпрямился. — Я присяду?  
Акаши оглядел мальчика, который, как испуганный щенок, вжался в Маюзуми, а тот только сейчас почувствовал непонятное смущение от того, что всё это время всерьёз называл мальчишку «Сей-чан».  
— Да, привет, — запоздало поздоровался Маюзуми, и Акаши сел рядом.  
Мальчишка дёрнул его за рукав, и Маюзуми повернулся к нему.  
— Сей-чан, чего тебе? — спросил он, медленно осознавая нелепость ситуации. Мальчишка стрельнул глазами в сторону Акаши, и Чихиро вздохнул. — Это Акаши. Мой друг, о котором я говорил. Он поможет найти твою маму, помнишь?  
Мальчик с сомнением кивнул, не сводя с Акаши недовольного взгляда, а потом взобрался Маюзуми на колени. Тот охнул от неожиданности, но проворно подхватил ребёнка, усаживая его боком. Тот, извернувшись, быстро показал Акаши язык и спрятал лицо на груди Маюзуми.  
— Вот так, собственно, — с сомнением протянул Маюзуми, глядя на то, как искреннее удивление отражается на лице Акаши. Кажется, ему было в новинку такое бесспорно враждебное отношение к себе. — Ты ведь поможешь?  
— Конечно, Маюзуми-сан, — кивнул Акаши, глядя в яркую макушку, а потом спросил странным голосом: — Так ты не знаешь его имени?  
— Нет. Он вообще со мной не разговаривает.  
— Вот как, — сказал он и, очевидно, с большим трудом удержал на языке почти сорвавшийся вопрос. — Я уже обо всём договорился, так что можешь не беспокоиться. В ближайшие полчаса всё разрешится. И раз уж ты был вынужден потратить столько времени на этого ребёнка, можешь уже идти. Об остальном я позабочусь.  
Мальчишка в руках Маюзуми вздрогнул, уставился в ужасе на Акаши, на самого Маюзуми, в его глазах мелькнули злые слёзы, он отчаянно затряс головой и сильнее вцепился в чужую одежду.  
— Думаю, полчаса мне уже не особенно помогут, — ответил Маюзуми, неловко похлопывая мальчишку по спине.  
Акаши поджал губы и кивнул.  
— Тогда мы можем подождать здесь.  
— Конечно. Закажешь что-нибудь?  
— Нет. Я не голоден.  
— Что ж… - Маюзуми снова обвёл взглядом просторный зал крытой беседки, прилегающей к бетонному зданию.  
На воздухе стояло всего столика четыре… Им с Акаши было мучительно не о чём говорить. Маюзуми только поступил в университет, Акаши продолжал свою деятельность в баскетбольном клубе старшей школы. Было как-то не по себе: Маюзуми так до конца и не разобрался с феноменом по имени Акаши Сейджуро и, если уж быть до конца откровенным, вовсе не хотел ничего понимать. Между ними оставалась какая-то недоговорённость со времени Зимнего кубка, много чего подспудно нерешённого.  
Во всяком случае, говорить им было не о чём. Не было ничего общего. Теперь их не связывал даже баскетбол: в своём университете Маюзуми не играл — было слишком мало свободного времени, слишком мало желания…  
Отчего-то стало обидно. Маюзуми как-то инстинктивно тянулся к Акаши. Такое бывает. Ему хотелось находиться рядом с Акаши, говорить с ним, взаимодействовать любым доступным способом. Способов, а тем более причин для взаимодействия не было. Такое тоже бывает, поэтому Маюзуми не особенно переживал и даже вспоминал про Акаши не чаще, может, раза в неделю. Но теперь… когда подвернулся случай…  
Почему бы хотя бы не попытаться?  
Он тяжело вздохнул и подался вперёд, на мгновение забыв про всё ещё сидящего у него на коленях мальчишку. Тот пискнул от движения, и Маюзуми встрепенулся.  
— Эй, слезь уже с меня, — мрачно сказал он. — Я ведь сказал, что останусь, так?  
Мальчик поднял голову, пристально глядя Чихиро в лицо, медленно кивнул.  
— Вот. Так что тебе не надо бояться или переживать. Слезь с меня.  
Мальчишка оглянулся на Акаши и отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Что «нет»-то? — устало пробормотал Маюзуми, потерев переносицу. — Акаши, ты ему не нравишься.  
— Я вижу, — кивнул Акаши с непонятным Маюзуми напряжением. Это вызывало заторможенную усмешку. «Ничего, — хотел сказать он. — Есть люди, способные противиться твоему магнетизму. Такое бывает». Но не сказал.  
— Эй, Сей-чан, — позвал Маюзуми, заметив, как вздрогнул при этом Акаши. — Чем он тебе не нравится? Он же поможет найти твою маму. Он хороший.  
Акаши, не выдержав, фыркнул в ладонь, и Маюзуми неприязненно зыркнул в его сторону.  
Мальчишка с сомнением ещё раз оглядел Акаши: раскосые лисьи глаза с искорками на дне, тонкие брови и тонкие губы, сложенные в ненавязчивой улыбке. В какой-то мере Акаши можно было назвать ненастоящим. Основываясь на его идеальности, на его образе, на его болезни, в конце концов, — было много причин. Но если бы сам Маюзуми захотел назвать причину, почему Акаши Сейджуро ненастоящий, то он бы сказал, что это из-за схожести Акаши с духом. В нём было что-то очень не-людское.  
Может, мальчишка углядел это «что-то», может, ещё почему, но он смотрел на Акаши долгим встревоженным и одновременно непримиримым взглядом — таким по-детски бескомпромиссным.  
Маюзуми вздохнул и поймал себя на мысли, что уже сбился со счета, в который раз он за сегодня вздыхает?  
Что-то неразборчиво промычав, мальчик всё-таки мотнул головой и спрятал лицо у Маюзуми на груди, и тот скрипнул зубами. По правде говоря, он терпеть не мог детей и теперь в полной мере осознал, насколько опасны бездумные и бессмысленные геройские порывы души.  
Мальчишка почувствовал упавший настрой Чихиро, поднял голову, разглядывая мрачное, закрытое лицо Маюзуми, и тот поймал себя на мысли, что не знает, как ответить нахалёнку. Что сказать? Маюзуми плохо ладил с людьми — с детьми в особенности.  
— Знаешь… — начал он, но замолчал, едва удержав вздох на выдохе. Ребёнок уставился на него во все глаза, к тому же подкожно Маюзуми ощущал непрямой взгляд Акаши. — Нет. Я совершенно тебя не понимаю.  
В голове мелькнула мысль всучить мелкого засранца Акаши со словами, вроде: «Тебе же нравятся сложные задачи», — а самому всё же уйти или хотя бы просто обеспечить себе спокойное существование на оставшиеся двадцать минут ожидания, но Маюзуми, конечно же, этого не сделал. Пожалуй, это было бы слишком малодушно даже для него.  
Мальчишка смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами и потом как будто бы сжалился и сполз с колен Маюзуми, устраиваясь обратно на стуле. Усевшись поудобнее, он взял в руку лопаточку для окономияки и принялся доедать, неторопливо и обстоятельно. Маюзуми некоторое время переводил взгляд с него на Акаши, и внутри у него зародилось чувство какой-то карикатурности, злостной насмешки, как будто над ним неудачно пошутили. Или как будто у него галлюцинации. Ребёнок в самом деле чем-то походил на Акаши, не только внешностью. Может, тем, как позиционировал себя в окружающей действительности, может, Маюзуми действительно попросту мерещилось всё похожее на Акаши. Он потёр лоб и снова вытянулся на столешнице.  
Мальчишка и Акаши тем временем украдкой переглядывались. То есть, Акаши внимательно осматривал помещение, читал рекламу, виднеющиеся брошюрки, рассматривал посетителей и работников кафе, время от времени его взгляд возвращался к Маюзуми и найдёнышу, который то и дело исподлобья пялился на Акаши, точно желал уличить его… в чём-нибудь. Маюзуми откровенно не понимал, что здесь происходит.  
— Я, по правде говоря, не ожидал, что ты окажешься в такой ситуации, — мягкий голос Акаши вывел Чихиро из оцепенения; тот повернул к нему голову, но садиться ровно не стал.  
— Я тоже, — попытался он пожать плечами. — Он просто врезался в меня. И не отпускал. Едва ли у меня был выбор.  
— Вот как, — вежливо улыбнулся Акаши. — Что ж. Во всяком случае, я ценю то, что ты обратился ко мне за помощью, — в его голосе появились затаённые хитрые нотки, и Маюзуми насторожился. — И мне очень приятно, что ты помнишь мой номер наизусть.  
Маюзуми чуть не дёрнулся, но ограничился тем, что закусил изнутри щёку и вперился в Акаши тяжёлым мрачным взглядом.  
— У меня хорошая память на числа, — ровно сказал он.  
— Полагаю, это очень помогает тебе в учебе, Маюзуми-сан, — спокойно ответил Акаши и улыбнулся так, словно их разговор только что не оказался вдруг жутко странным, и всё шло по плану… Вот же чёртов прохвост!  
Маюзуми поморщился и отдёрнул ногу, когда снова почувствовал пинок в колено.  
— Да. Очень, — он кинул взгляд на мальчишку: тот буравил их неспокойным взглядом. Акаши повернулся к нему, и ребёнок уставился в ответ, почти не мигая. Маюзуми закатил глаза и принялся мысленно считать до десяти. Разговаривать с Акаши больше не хотелось — наговорились; заниматься мальчиком — тоже.  
На какое-то время он выпал из реальности; вполне вероятно, даже заснул на пару мгновений, но когда снова открыл глаза, мальчишка и Акаши по-прежнему сверлили друг друга опасливыми взглядами. И молчали.  
Напряжение разорвала трель телефонного рингтона. Акаши достал сотовый и с неуловимым облегчением улыбнулся.  
— Вот и всё, Маюзуми-сан, — сказал он, вскинув взгляд на Чихиро. — Пойдёмте, нас ждут.  
Маюзуми показалось, что облегчение слишком ясно читалось на его лице, но Акаши молчал, только улыбка его стала понимающей.  
Они втроем вышли из кафе, и Акаши повёл их за угол, где оказался припаркован серебристый седан. У машины стоял мужчина в деловом костюме — он чуть поклонился при появлении Акаши — и очевидно нервничавшая женщина. Увидев их компанию, женщина что-то проговорила, и мужчина в костюме чуть придержал её на случай, если она решит падать в обморок от избытка чувств. Женщина подалась вперёд.  
Маюзуми чувствовал, как свобода маячит на пороге… Однако мальчишка крепко вцепился ему в штанину. Он смотрел на мать огромными блестящими глазами, потом переводил взгляд на Маюзуми и не двигался. Всё это жутко напрягало.  
— Ладно, Сей-чан, иди, — насколько мог мягко сказал Маюзуми, легонько подталкивая мальчишку вперёд. Он уже порядком потратил нервов и времени, с него было достаточно. — Ну же, давай.  
Ребёнок уставился на Маюзуми со странной гримасой.  
— А вот ты ему, кажется, очень понравился, Маюзуми-сан, — с деликатной усмешкой тихо произнёс Акаши за спиной. Маюзуми заскрипел зубами и тяжело выпустил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Сей-чан, но твоя мама тебя ждёт, — напряжённо сказал Чихиро. Акаши хмыкнул за спиной, а потом ненавязчиво оттеснил Маюзуми плечом и присел на корточки перед ребёнком, тот в смятении напрягся. Акаши с улыбкой наклонился и что-то шепнул тому на ухо. Мальчишка вздрогнул, с недоверием уставился на Акаши, потом поднял влажный обиженный взгляд на Маюзуми, шмыгнул носом и всё же развернулся к матери, беспокойно переступающей с ноги на ногу.  
— И что ты ему сказал? — спросил Маюзуми, глядя на воссоединение семьи.  
— Я сказал, что «Сей-чан» на самом деле — моё имя, — невозмутимо ответил Акаши.  
— Серьёзно? — недоверчиво покосился на него Маюзуми. Акаши кивнул.  
— Знаешь, это… — начал Маюзуми, но замолчал. — Ладно, забудь.  
Акаши хмыкнул, по-плебейски засунул руки в карманы и качнулся с пятки на носок.  
— Это всё ты начал, Маюзуми-сан, — сказал он, лукаво поглядывая на Маюзуми. Тот угрюмо покосился на него, и Акаши продолжил.  
— Ты ведь назвал ребёнка так. Кстати, почему? — Акаши повернулся, и в его совершенно нечеловеческих глазах мелькнуло весёлое любопытство.  
Маюзуми пожал плечами.  
— Реакция на раздражающий фактор, — нарочито скучающим тоном протянул он. Акаши рядом закашлялся, прикрыв рот ладонью, и Маюзуми не был готов сказать: всерьёз ли тот подавился, или скрывает смех.  
— И вообще, — недовольно сказал он, передёрнув плечами, — что у вас за переглядки были там, в кафе? Он нормально себя вёл до твоего прихода… Ну, то есть как — нормально? Как всякий раздражающий спиногрыз, наверно.  
— Видишь ли, Маюзуми-сан, — серьёзно произнёс Акаши, — у нас налаживался сложный коммуникационный канал.  
Чихиро скептически вздёрнул бровь.  
— Канал, да?  
— Это всё ревность, Маюзуми-сан, — с улыбкой пояснил Акаши. — Во всём виновата она.  
Маюзуми кивнул: здесь он мог согласиться с Акаши. В конце концов, мальчишка нервничал, ему было страшно, он потерялся, и если к Чихиро он невольно привязался, то Акаши воспринял в штыки.  
— А этот спектакль? — спросил Маюзуми и уточнил, махнув за спину: — Только что.  
Акаши остановился, уставился Чихиро в глаза, кажется, в недоумении, а потом возобновил шаг.  
— Ревность, Маюзуми-сан, — вкрадчиво произнёс он с улыбкой.  
Маюзуми замер. Что-то жаркое, давящее почти горькое возникло в горле, и он быстро прижал ладонь ко рту, будто боясь, что из него посыпятся странные звуки или слова. Он наверняка покраснел… Акаши внимательно и хитро смотрел на него.  
Маюзуми был совершенно прав: всё это очень плохо кончится.

**Author's Note:**

> В Японии три вида телефонных автоматов:  
> Междугородние, которые работают только по специальным телефонным картам, зеленые или серые;  
> Междугородние, которые могут принимать монеты по 100/10 йен, голубые или желтые;  
> Внутригородские, которые работают только по монетам в 10 йен, красные.


End file.
